Lost Art, Star Trek TNGAstro Boy
by Dan Rush
Summary: The Enterprise comes across the long lost Astro after his mission to save earth in 2012. Now his very body poses a threat to galactic peace.


_**STAR TREK**_

THE NEXT GENERATION

_**Lost Art**_

Episode Script

STNG © Gene Roddenberry, Paramount Pictures. Astro Boy © Osamu Tezuka

All rights deeply respected

**ACT I**

**(Scene comes in sharp and sudden from black)**

**Cue Dramatic Musical Score: Next Chapter from Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood.**

**Scene: The Enterprise enters from the left and leaves from the right at high speed.**

**Scene: Over-flying shot of the back and top of the Enterprise as the sound of alert claxons and a distress play. The scene evolves into an image of the bridge with a man screaming for aid on the view screen ahead.**

Captain of the star freighter Vestal: Enterprise! Where are you! Our engines are dead! many of my crew are trapped! We're taking heavy fire for God sakes help us!"

**Scene: Camera to Mister Data**

Data: Sensors detect three attacking ships…Oreon scavenger Destroyers armed with pulse plasma phasors and class six photon torpedoes Captain. They are attacking in a spoke wheel formation, two ships in cover with one aggressor.

**Scene: Camera to Worf**

Worf: All hands are at battle stations, shields at maximum deflection status, weapons up and ready.

**Scene: Camera to Piccard and Riker**

Piccard: Number One, prepare to organize the away team for immediate rescue. Mister Worf, open hailing frequency to the Oreon ships.

Worf: Hailing frequency open Captain!

Piccard: Oreon vessels! This is Captain Jean Luc Piccard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. Cease your hostile assault at once and width draw! You are attacking a registered Federation vessel. State your intent at once!

**Scene: The Enterprise comes out of warp and right into a two ship assault as the covering Oreons open fire with their Phasers.**

Riker: Intentions clear…they want their butts kicked.

Piccard: So aptly put Number One. Get your away team to the transporter quickly. Mister Worf, lock torpedoes on the closest Destroyer and give them our clear intentions.

Worf: Torpedoes locked…..firing!

**Scene: The Enterprise fires a barrage of Photon torpedoes. They slam into the nacelles of the Oreon Destroyer, blowing its warp tubes clean off at their connections!**

Piccard: Number One? Don't stop to browse the library on this one. I don't wish to entertain these people all day.

**Scene: Riker comes through a door and into the transporter room to join the away team…**

**Doctor Beverly Crusher**

**Jordy LaForge**

**Engineer Crewman Nikahara and Hexler**

**Medical Crewmen Zondel and Avery**

Riker: Energize!

**Scene: The away team energizes and the scene shifts to a rapidly evolving battle between the Enterprise and the undamaged Oreon ships. It shifts back to the bridge as one of the Destroyers weapons slam into the Enterprise's deflector shield.**

Data: Shield strength impact minimal.

Worf: They are either incredibly brave or incredibly foolish!

Piccard: This isn't a textbook pirating expedition by any means…Number One, what's your status?

**Scene: Aboard the Vestal, Riker drags another wounded crewman into position, puts a badge on her and pats his own.**

Riker: Transporter room, lock onto the signal and beam directly to Sick Bay! Captain, the ship has sustained heavy damage, I don't know how long it has left, evacuation of crew almost complete!

**Scene: The scene shifts to La Forge, Nikahara and Hexler running through a passage, searching rooms and blasting doors open when they can't get in by hand. We see Hexler blast a door and run inside a room.**

Hexler: Mister La Forge!

**Scene: La Forge enters**

La Forge: What is it? Hurry up, we have to….get….What the hell?

**Scene: The scene shifts from La Forge and Hexler to an object looking like a meteorite…only with a humanoid shape bulging outwards.**

**Soundtrack: Dramatic closure fade**

**End ACT I**

**(Show Opening Theme)**

**Special Guest Stars**

Donald Southerland: Pirate Commander Akianos

Gene Wilder: Doctor Aidoann

Kodi McGee: Astro

**Opening ACT II**

**Scene: The Enterprise is shown coming towards the camera as the Vestal explodes behind it. The two remaining Oreon Destroyers have long fled the battle.**

Piccard: Captain's Log Star date 46570.2. We have reported the assault and destruction of the freighter Vestal and the safe rescue of her surviving crewmembers along with the object removed from their custody. I suspect its presence aboard is the reason for the Oreon assault.

**Scene: In Medical, Doctor Crusher is healing the head wound of Vestal's Captain while Captain Piccard talks to him. Riker and Data stand close by.**

Captain Shree of the Vestal: Thank you for your swift response Captain, we were surely dead. We were on a delivery run to Denid Seven when we came upon the object on our scanners. My executive officer suggested we take it on board and take it to Star Base 28 on our way.

Piccard: So the Oreon's attacked you after you took the meteor into your ship.

Captain Shree: It wasn't a minute after that and WHAM! Just that quick they were on top of us. We tried hailing them, telling them we surrendered but they didn't let up a moment.

Riker: Data? What about the initial scan of the meteor? The human-like form?

Data: First analysis reveals it's not a shape Sir. There is a body within and…it is not human in origin. Crewman Paris is continuing the analysis.

Piccard: The explanation for their desperation in continuing their attack. It would appear this has some great importance to them. Mister Data, continue your investigation, try to find out more about this Being. We'll lay a course for Star Base 28 to dis-way the Oreons from any further attempts.

Data: Yes Captain.

**Scene: The scene shifts from the Enterprise to a three ship formation of the Oreon Pirates. Two small destroyers and a larger ship called a Marauder. The scene shifts to a pair of pirates walking through a corridor, through a door and into a command room where the obvious leader is standing over a bank of video screens. They stop at his back, he gives them a slight look…**

Akianos: You…have good news I trust?

Officer 1: We were unable to affect the retrieval Sir.

Officer 2: A Federation ship intervened.

Akianos: You did manage to return home though…a plus for both of you? No…just for one of you.

**Scene: Akianos whips around, pulls a phaser and disintegrates one of the officers. The other falls to his knees.**

Officer 1: No! Please Sir, I beg of you!

Akianos: You know the price of failure in our ranks is very, very low at this moment and I have plenty of credit to spare a few miserable underlings who don't perform up to my expectations.

**Scene: Two more Oreons come into the room.**

Crewman 1: Sir! We have recovered the traitor Aidoann.

**Scene: Akianos kicks the officer out of his way.**

Akianos: Lucky for you I suddenly have a new sack of rags to club.

**Scene: Akianos walks up as Doctor Adioann is hauled into the room.**

Adioann: Get your hands off me! Have you all taken leave of your senses!

Akianos: My my…isn't that what I should be saying about you? What is it with you men of science and your penchant history of sudden moral conversion? Who's side are you on Adioann? Your people? The Federation, The Romulans?

Adioann: I'm on the side of beings who show an amalgam of intelligence over their bestial instincts! You've lost your damned mind Akianos!

**Scene: Akianos pulls a vile from his pocket and waves it in front of Adioann.**

Akianos: You exract this and dare tell me your virtuous hypocrisy Adioann? No matter. This sample alone is all we need to drag our people from this miserable piracy existence to the heights of galactic regional superpower. Be thank full I'm instinctive enough not to get rid of you. Think of your good fortune as you cool down for a while and witness the march of our people from the safety of a cell.

**Scene: Akianos waves his hand and Adioann is dragged kicking and screaming.**

Adioann: Damn you! Wake up you fools! He'll drag us into a war with the Federation! He'll kill us all for Gods sakes wake up!

**Fade out, end ACT II**

**ACT III**

**Scene: Opens with Enterprise cruising through space**

Piccard: Captains Log…Commander Data and Mister Paris have completed their investigation on the meteor Being and are meeting with myself, Commander Riker and Mister La Forge.

**Scene: Briefing room of the Enterprise**

Piccard: Our sun? The Being comes from Earth?

Paris: We analyzed the composition of the "shroud" that surrounds it Captain. Its mineralized plasmid compound shares the same energetic material signature of our sun.

Riker: Is there anyway to free this thing? Question is do we want to?

Data: There is an interesting possibility Captain. Records of Earth history indicate that the planet suffered a near disaster in the year 2012 when the sun's activity turned unstable and violent. The resulting thermal radiation levels threatened to annihilate all living life on the planet. In desperation, a scientist devised a device to restore the star's balance. It was delivered by a highly advanced artificial intelligence. The device was successful but the A.I. was lost.

Piccard: So this could theoretically be that A.I., can we free it Jordie?

LaForge: We have no methods at the moment that won't risk damaging or destroying it Captain. The Being is so intermixed with the shroud that even our transporter can't bring it out in one piece.

Paris: There is a possible answer Captain. Crewman Cora Senshin has been working on a doctorate thesis as part of her entry package to Star Fleet Academy. It involves using stored DNA and compound analysis to be able to retrieve objects from situations where transporters could not safely lock their signals, such as deep underground pockets and inside nebulas clouds.

Piccard: I see…Data, meet with Crewman Senshin and see what you can achieve.

**Scene: The scene shifts to a small pin point laser finishing a cut into the meteor and a small tractor beam extracting a small shaft of the Being's materials.**

Cora: Finally! I broke three full sets of drills, four laser cutters, four micro sonic scalpels, if it hadn't been for you Sir I would have ruined this medical laser I borrowed from Doctor Crusher.

Data: The composition is indeed robust. This sample will have no adverse affect on the being, is it sufficient?

Cora: Just enough to compose the neutronic algorithm average.

**Scene: Cora and Data watch the information come over the screen.**

Cora: Incredable…I don't recognize a single one of these compounds. Aside from aluminum and common carbon steel…and according to the computer, none of these other compounds should even exist.

Data: Intriguing. For a being of my own construct, this is fascinating.

**Scene: Cora slackens**

Cora: Even less incredible…the simulation gives the chance of a successful withdrawal…at 72 percent. It's the exotic compounds.

Data: 72 percent favor is still preferable to 72 percent dis-favor. Data to Captain Piccard, request to proceed with attempt to retrieve the Being from the meteor.

Piccard: Proceed at your discretion Mister Data.

**Scene: The scene shifts to the transporter room. The Meteor is sitting before the control panel. Data and Cora will try to free the Being to the transport platform.**

Cora: The algorithmic equations are entered Sir. For this to have a chance of success, you have to be fast on calculations and reactions to meet the loss and lapses in any setting.

Data: You should take two steps back, I have a habit of some uncontrollable flailing in such swift processing. I do not wish to injure you.

**Scene: Cora steps back as Data begins the process. **

Data: Beginning algorithmic sequencing run. Energizing…

**Scene: Data begins to run his fingers over the transporter controls.**

Data: Monitoring transient buffer phase shift….compensating. 49.8364 percent flux in matter coefficient expeditor…..equalizing magnetic induction shift….

**Scene: Data's fingers are a blur as Cora goes from watching his movements to seeing the form begin to coalesce on the transporter platform.**

Cora: The signal is still weak.

Data: Compensating….increasing Matta Gain by exponential factors of 3.14 Isoterics.

Cora: Almost got it Sir!

**Scene: The Being stabilizes on the platform. We now see Cora and Data come into view as if over the top of the lying figure.**

Cora: Incredible…a flawless execution Sir.

Data: The laudatory is yours Crewman Senshin. You have proven your thesis.

**Scene: The Enterprise is shown cruising away from the camera out of sight but the Oreon Marauder now comes into view, coasting into the camera. Akinos is in his command chair on the bridge.**

Crewman: We are out of their scanner range for now Captain. I have received a signal from the Phensis, their machinery and arms section will complete the first weapons for use within two hours.

Akinos: Excellent. This Federation Star Ship will be our test target. Just imagine the fear we will sew when one of the Federation's Galaxy class ships is blown to junk. Perhaps now they'll take our threats seriously.

**Fade out, end of ACT III**

**ACT IV**

**Scene: A frontal view of the Enterprise which turns into Data's cabin. Astro is lying in a bed when his systems begin to return, information is shown evolving over his eyes as he awakens to find Data's cat nose to nose with him.**

Data: You are beginning to function at last. So far your systems have shown no detrimental affects from their long dormancy. Spot! It seems Spot was concerned for your welfare.

**Scene: Astro rubs his head and looks around.**

Astro: Where…am I?

Data: You are presently on board the Enterprise.

**Scene: Astro is still sluggish**

Astro: The Aircraft Carrier Enterprise?

Data: No….The Starship Enterprise.

**Scene: Astro slips around to sit on the edge of the bed.**

Astro: What date is it? My internal computer says it's the same day I left Earth.

Data: It is Star Date 46570.4

Astro: What? What's a Star Date? You do know English right?

Data: I am versed in over 250,000 languages.

Astro: No…I mean what's the date, you know…month, day year?

Data: Oh….well on Earth it is May 21st 2573. Do you wish a time zone reference?

Astro: No, obviously that won't help. Now I know what Buck Rodgers felt like.

Data: Buck Rodgers, a character of classic science fiction first written…

**Scene: Astro waves his hand.**

Astro: Could you give me a minute? My head's splitting.

Data: I see no fissuring occurring on your temporal region.

**Scene: Astro scans Data and chuckles**

Astro: If you're a robot, they need to send you back for better programming. Who are you any way?

Data: I am Lieutenant Commander Data, Star Fleet Officer and officer of Science aboard the Enterprise.

**Scene: Captain Piccard and Commander Riker come through the door into Data's quarters.**

Piccard: I see our guest is awake.

**Scene: Astro doesn't get up but points.**

Astro: Obviously the Captain.

Piccard: Very correct young man. I am Jean Luc Piccard. This is my first officer, Commander William Riker.

Astro: I am Atom Tetsuwan…well that's my registry name. I just go by Astro because it's shorter and sounds cool. The mission was successful I guess?

Piccard: The mission?

Data: Yes. The device worked and restored the sun's stability.

Astro: The last thing I remembered was how hot it was. A piece of space junk crashed into the last stage with the payload so I had to guide the warhead in myself. I…

**Scene: Astro looks down his right arm and sees a small hole in it…**

Astro: Did you guys drill into my arm?

Riker: To free you from the meteor shroud you were encased in, one of our engineers had to obtain a sample of your material composition…

**Scene: Riker doesn't finish before Astro is off the bed with his right arm up and pointing. The hand and forearm morph into the surge cannon.**

Astro: You did what? Where is it! Where's the sample?

Riker: Security!

Piccard: Hold number One! Astro…we mean you no harm.

Astro: It's not my welfare that I'm worried about Captain.

**Scene: The scene shifts to the Marauder and to Doctor Aidoann who sits in a locked room until a woman is allowed to enter with a phaser pistol and a food tray.**

Aidoann: Marna? Finally someone to talk to with some sense in their brain!

Marna: You're one to talk of sense. What did you do this time? Of anyone to offend you had to go right for the top didn't you?

Aidoann: You dress me down? Marna I thought I taught you better, you can't see what he's doing? The man is mad out of his head!

Marna: Perhaps. Perhaps he's finally doing what most of our leaders never do, using their given parts so we don't have to grovel in the mud for everything we own. I heard what you did, how could you turn your back on our people like this?

Aidoann: Our people have never been so lacking in the better senses. No weapon, no matter how potential the advantage gives us the right to resort to insanity and assured mass destruction! Damn it, will stop and listen to me!

Marna: Aidoann…I always listen to you, perhaps why I never get promoted. Guilt by association isn't always good for two people. Please….please don't push your luck anymore….for me?

**Scene: Doctor Aidoann softly rubs Marna's cheek.**

Aidoann: I have a feeling it won't be long before you end up telling me how right I was. I hope we just live that long.

**Scene: Aidoann watches Marna walk out.**

**Fade out, end of ACT IV**

**ACT V**

**Scene: Cora is walking to the Enterprise briefing room and when she enters she comes face to face with Astro and his surge cannon pointing at her, Piccard, Riker and Data.**

Cora: Uh….What's going on Commander Riker?

Riker: Our friend here is a little upset.

**Scene: Astro looks at Cora**

Astro: Where's this sample you got from me? Hand it over.

Cora: A little pushy aren't we?

Piccard: Crewman, just do as he asks please?

**Scene: Cora gives the sample to Astro.**

Astro: The Captain says you can give the authorization to the ship's computer to destroy all the information you collected from that sample? Do it.

Cora: But I need that for my Academy…

Astro: Do it…please? I'm not in a good mood right now.

**Scene: Cora turns her head aside.**

Cora: Computer? Authorization "Cora 519 Zed" destroy and erase all information concerning the Meteor extraction experiment, storage identity "Enterprise 92713-G"

Ship's computer: Authorization confirmed. Requested information erased and destroyed from storage memory.

**Scene: Cora turns back to Astro**

Cora: I hope that satisfied you.

**Scene: Astro morphs his arm cannon back to a normal hand.**

Astro: I'm sorry. Forgive me Captain, I assure you it was the best…

**Scene: Astro notices another sample sight.**

Astro: Please….don't make me pull my cannon out again? Where's the other sample you took?

Cora: Others? I only took one. Mister Data was there.

Data: Crewman Senshin is telling you the truth.

**Scene: Astro looks at Piccard**

Astro: Captain, we need to seriously talk.

**Scene: Time has obviously elapsed as all are sitting around the briefing table.**

Jordie: I never saw a material like that before. The molecular structure? The arrangement? Totally beyond my scope, certainly nothing I saw when I attended the academy.

Data: It is truly a rare alchemy captain. The odds of producing compounds such as that without our technology…it could only have been done by both expertive talent and what humans call….a lucky accident.

Astro: I was considered so technologically dangerous back in my time that Japan restricted my travel outside the country. They feared what would have happened had the Americans, Russians, Iranians or North Koreans gotten their hands on me. Now think about these Oreons, or your Romullans, or these Klingons, not just your own Federation.

Riker: A case of lost technology. Think of what Adolf Hitler could have done if he'd found the lost secret of the Archimedean Death Ray. If this stuff gets into the wrong hands, no one would stand a chance if it became part of a weapons system.

**Scene: Piccard nods.**

Piccard: I'll order the ship put about and we'll set to find the Oreon vessels at once.

Data: It would be helpful if Astro would allow myself and Lieutenant Commander LaForge the sample we gave him. We could use it to modify and enhance our scanners to better pinpoint the other sample.

Astro: I'll give it to Mister Data. I'll feel better knowing it's not in human hands…no offense, just being careful.

**Scene: Astro sees Cora walk out and she's not looking happy at all.**

Astro: Excuse me…

**Scene: Astro runs out of the room and after Cora**

Astro: Wait up! Hey!

Cora: What?

Astro: I'm truly sorry for upsetting you…it's obvious whatever you lost in the computer meant a lot to you but you gotta understand how dangerous it was.

Cora: Oh I understand alright. I understand my whole future went "poof", you don't know how difficult it is to be accepted to Star Fleet Academy.

Astro: I understand that I hurt you and I'd like to do something to make you feel better.

Cora: It's difficult for me to believe a machine could make anyone feel better.

Astro: Ouch! Scale nine on the slap-o-meter.

**Scene: Cora walks away but Astro follows her.**

Cora: What?

Astro: Do you….do you like ice cream? Maybe pizza?

Cora: What?

Astro: Ice cream and pizza. Is there a cool place on this ship to hang out in? That is…if you're not doing something important?

**Scene: Cora smiles a little.**

Cora: Yeah…follow me.

**Fade out, end** **ACT V**

**ACT VI**

**Scene: The scene opens to the Oreon ships and Commander Akanos walking amidst a row of new weapons arrayed across a bay full of laboring arms crafters. Aside him walks Yachin his armament master.**

Akanos: Impressive…rapid achievement as always.

Yachin: Thank You sir. It didn't take us long to decipher the sample matrix and re-produce the material. I assure you, nothing the Federation has can match what this material can do. Our first weapon will be the most decisive.

**Scene: Akanos stops at the weapon.**

Akanos: One blast from this and we might as well just sit back and celebrate before rendering the throat cut. This will reduce a Galaxy Starship to a mere child's bath toy.

Yachin: Of prime importance Sir, we must swiftly disable the command structure of the vessel we choose to engage. We will need a swift and decisive separation strategy.

**Scene: A communication chime rings**

Voice: Commander! The Federation starship you ordered us to trail? It has turned about!

Akanos: Superve…they make our efforts so simple. Order the fleet to come about, warp factor 4, destination the Ceros Quadrant.

**Scene: In his locked room, Doctor Aidoann has been busy scavenging pieces and parts, wires and circuits from surrounding electronics. He's building something using a single multi-tool his guards didn't take from him.**

**Scene: Enterprise Guynan's 10 forward lounge. Astro has just introduced, rather re-introduced, the Pizza.**

Guynan: This…young man…is incredible. What do you call it again?

Astro: Pizza, or as it's more commonly called "the icebreaker". You use when you ruined a girl's life.

Cora: It's not exactly ruined.

Guynan: Well if this isn't exactly something secret? I want it. This will go over like crazy.

Astro: So Cora? What did you do before I reduced your life to ashes?

Cora: **(laughes)** I'm from Earth, Italy. My father was a Star Fleet engineer who kept me in overalls and tools till I was 18, obviously he wanted a boy. I took up mechanical science, enlisted in Star Fleet and wound up sitting next to someone who's old, annoying and interesting.

Astro: Old? If you want to get technical, I only just hit puberty. Speaking of learning, I need to catch up on my history. Is there any place on board that has a USB port to the computer?

Cora: U what?

Astro: They don't use USB's?

Guynan: Well…if you want to truly experience history. You might try one of the hollo-decks.

Cora: It's a specially designed room that offers you as close to reality as you can get. Trust me, the first time I decided to do a prehistoric era program I almost suffered a stroke. It's that real.

Astro: So…where's the nearest hollo-deck?

Guynan: That would be Number 3. Out the door, to your right, twelve doors down on the left. You walk in, tell the computer what you'd like or where you want to be and you're there.

**Scene: Astro looks at Cora**

Astro: Want to go with me?

Cora: I would but I'm still on duty for a few hours. I'm sure it won't take you long to catch up so just tell the computer to call me and I'll come get you.

**Scene: Astro excuses himself, walks to the Hollo-Deck and enters.**

Astro: Hello computer?

Computer: Awaiting request.

Astro: Ok…run Earth history from December 21st, 2012 to the present please.

Computer: Request received…executing program.

**End of ACT VI**

**ACTVII**

**Scene: The Enterprise is coming up on the camera and swiftly passes.**

Piccard: Captain's Log. It has been two hours since we put about from our course towards Star Base 28 to pursue the suspect Oreon vessels which may have the sample Astro has warned us to retrieve. We hope the Oreons have not taken steps to put this dangerous material to their use.

**Scene: The bridge**

Piccard: Piccard to Crewman Senshin, we are closing on the last known coordinates of the Oreon ships, we need Astro and yourself on the bridge.

Cora: He's reviewing Earth history at the moment Captain. Told me it's important he has a clear understanding. Shall I get him?

Piccard: Give him 30 minutes more. If he doesn't signal you then get him here quickly.

Cora: Yes Sir.

**Scene: Commander Riker's quarters. The door chime rings.**

Riker: Enter.

**Scene: Deana Troy, Ship's Counselor, enters.**

Deana: Will? If you have time I would like you to review these records of counsel I have for the three crewmen awaiting disciplinary review.

Riker: My least favorite subject.

**Scene: Riker takes the records from Deana and throws them over his shoulder.**

Deana: Should I guess what the most favorite subject would be?

**Scene: Riker reaches for his saxophone.**

Riker: You didn't have you.

Deana: You're such a lousy liar.

**Scene: Deana's face suddenly warps and twists, then she begins screaming in out of control, abject horror!**

Riker: Deana? DEANA!

**Scene: Riker catches Deana as she falls and continues to scream.**

Riker: Doctor Crusher! I need medical in my quarters and I need it now!

**Scene: The bridge of the Oreon Marauder. Commander Akinos sits in his chair looking at the main screen intently as the Enterprise cruises along.**

Crewman: Commander, range to the Federation ship…47,000 Cablex (155 miles). We are at the rim of their effective scan range. Electronic masking seems to be working.

Akinos: Thanks to the Romullans for their "generous" donation some time back. You did signal ahead to Huran?

Crewman: They await your orders Sir. The special weapon was prepared and armed 30 minutes ago.

Akinos: Good…..good….order the Varnyag and the Helios to break off and commence to their flanking stations.

**Scene: We see the two Oreon destroyers break off from the larger Marauder.**

**Scene: Back to the Enterprise and Riker's quarters, Doctor Beverly Crusher is pocketing a hypospray and running a medical tricorder over Deana's forehead.**

Beverly: Deana? How do you feel?

Deana: The pain is….is overwhelming.

Riker: Describe it Deana…can you?

Deana: Sadness…guilt…anger…all of it at once. The intensity is beyond anything I've dealt with before Commander….beyond human.

Riker: Where is it Deana? Where is it coming from?

Deana: It's very close…on this deck…close…close….

Riker: Beverly, stay with her.

**Scene: Riker walks out into the corridor.**

Riker: Computer? Is there an abnormal output of power on this deck or signature of a significant source other than ship's ambient currents?

Computer: Affirmative. Significant output signature emanating from hollo-deck 3.

**Scene: Riker runs to the door of Hollo-deck 3 and opens it up. He steps into a scene of destruction. A city aflame with dead bodies.**

Riker: Computer, what is the program now running?

Computer: November 14th, 2022. Metro City Japan. Aftermath of the first nuclear exchange of the Eugenics Holocaust.

**Scene: Riker walks through the city until he comes up to where Astro is on his knees holding a dead child.**

Riker: Computer…end program. End it now!

**Scene: The program ends to the blank room. Astro looks at his hands.**

Astro: No….no….why?...why?...

**Scene: Cora walks in slowly past Riker and kneels down to slowly hug Astro as he sobs.**

**End of ACTVII**

**ACTVIII**

**Scene: The Enterprise continues to search for the Oreons.**

Piccard: Captain's Log Star Date 46571.2, our search has been interrupted by the painful intensity Astro's feelings are causing Counselor Troy to suffer. The very idea that a robot has developed such advanced human qualities has astounded us all. The question is…can Astro handle them and will this development frustrate our efforts to stop the Oreons?

**Scene: Astro, Piccard, Cora and Troy are in Piccard's quarters. Astro is looking out the single view window.**

Astro: I'm sorry Miss Troy. I hope you're not injured.

Deana: I'm more worried about you. My work as Ship's Counselor is to help people when they suffer tramatic experiences. You weren't ready to be struck so directly.

Astro: So I saved the Earth only to have them blow themselves apart ten years later. Atlas must have been relishing how right he was.

Piccard: Atlas?

Astro: A friend…more like my rival. He hated humans, said they'd blow themselves to hell if they were left alone. I was really stupid to think humans were capable of good reasoning.

Cora: We learned the hard way.

Astro: Did you? Did you really learn anything? The Enterprise, use any word to hide the fact that it's a warship. The Rommulins, The Klingons, Tholians, Kardasians it didn't take mankind long to go right back to what he does best.

Deana: I sense heavy guilt from you. You're not to blame for man's failings.

Astro: But I'm part of those failings. I was built by man, along with the other bombs, rockets, missiles and warheads man made to destroy life.

**Scene: Astro looks at Piccard**

Astro: Captain? When we have the other sample back? I want to be destroyed. Atomized, whatever you can use but I want to be kept out of anyone's hands….permanently.

Astro: And no…I'm not going to talk about it further.

**Scene: Astro walks out.**

**Fade, un-fade**

**Scene: Bridge of the Enteprise.**

Worf: Bridge to Captain Piccard. We're receiving an emergency distress signal ahead of us. A Tirian cargo ship, signal weak, life support systems failing, power system critical.

**Scene: Piccard is walking with Troy and Riker.**

Piccard: I'm on my way.

**Scene: Piccard enters the bridge.**

Piccard: Status report Mister Data.

Data: It is indeed a Tirian vessel Sir. Power output is almost negative, there is evidence of damage and leakage to the ship's sub-warp engine system.

Worf: Captain. Currently we are the only available ship close enough to effect a rescue.

Riker: Captain? Our primary concern?

Piccard: Afraid we'll have to postpone it momentarily Number One. Mister Worf, open hailing frequency. This is Captain Jean Luc Piccard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. We have received your emergency signal and are in rout to your position.

The Tirian vessel Eutraities: Thank you Enterprise! We need engineering specialists, the situation is dire!"

**Scene: The scene shifts to the bridge of the Eutraities. The man on the com station is actually an Oreon Pirate Marine. He leans back against the chair and looks over his shoulder at his unit Commander and the other gang of Marines with him.**

Commander: Excellent performance Corporal.

Corporal: You're welcome Sir. There's no guarantee the Enterprise will actually send over an expert away team.

Commander: If they don't, it won't matter. It's just another useful advantage.

**Scene: The Commander taps his communicator**

Commander: Commander Akinos, we are ready.

Akinos: Excellent. Remember Commander, your part is critical to our success. You have but a single shot.

**Scene: Back to the Enterprise Bridge**

Piccard: Number One? Yourself, Mister LaForge and three crewmen from Engineering will transport over and assess the ship's condition. If it's too far gone, we will transport the crew back here and continue on our mission. Make it fast.

Riker: Yes Sir.

Piccard: Mister Data? What is our scanner situation?

Data: We remain the closest vessel to respond sir. No other vessels within our range.

**Scene: Guynan's Ten Forward. Astro is sitting alone at a table before the large viewing window. Cora comes up.**

Astro: If you came to talk me out of my mind, you can forget it.

Cora: Oh no. I just came to tell you how stupid you're acting.

Astro: Oh really?

Cora: Yes. I did a quick review of history. You never, not once, turned your back like this. Even found something you wrote once…_"Though I find humans to be mostly blind, arrogant, selfish and hostile. Somewhat brutish, bestial, often criminal and off in their commons sense and better judgment, I don't intend to leave them without a chance that someday they'll advance to a better state of noble being."_

**Scene: Cora pushes the piece of paper into Astro's lap.**

Cora: Nice words…if only the writer wouldn't lose the hope that makes him so wonderful.

**Scene: Cora leaves Astro alone. He turns his head to see the supposed crippled space freighter starting to come into view.**

**End of ACTVIII**

**ACT IX**

**Scene: The Enterprise is closing in on the Eutraities. They can not see the Marauder or the two Destroyers waiting behind cloaking fields as they watch and wait for the trap to be sprung. On the Marauder's bridge, Commander Akinos sits rubbing his chin with his fingers.**

Akinos: Almost….hold our position. Send a runner to our gunners, no electronic communications.

Crewman: Yes Commander.

**Scene: Enterprise transporter. Riker, Jordie and two engineering crewman prepare to beam over to the crippled freighter.**

Riker: Captain, we're ready to go.

**Scene: Enterprise bridge**

Piccard: Mister Worf? Any change in their condition? Any change in scanners?

Worf: None Sir.

Data: Situation on board seems to be worsening Captain. Life support approaching negative thresh hold limit.

Piccard: Number One prepare to board.

**Scene: Ten Forward. Astro is watching as the Enterprise moves clowly towards the crippled freighter.**

Astro: Guynan? What's going on with that ship?

Guynan: We're responding to a distress call. It's engines are damaged.

**Scene: Astro watches more intently.**

**Scene: Scene switches to the transporter room.**

Piccard: Number One? Hurry and get this done quickly.

Riker: Energize!

**Scene: Astro's eyes suddenly widen. He turns to Guynan.**

Astro: Guynan? I need to talk to Captain Piccard right now!

**Scene: The Away team begins to materialize on the freighter.**

**Scene: The bridge of the Enterprise**

**Score: The Battle of L.A. from "Battle L.A."**

Astro: Captain! Captain Piccard! It's an ambush!

Piccard: What?

**Scene: The away team materializes on the freighter and all hell breaks loose as phaser fire flies and one engineer crewman is vaporized in the opening shots.**

**Scene: Enterprise bridge**

Piccard: Red Alert! All hands…

**Scene: The freighter fires a weapon from a rear firing tube. It breaks through the shields of the Enterprise just before they can form and detonates with a brilliant white light over the saucer section. In an instant, every electronic device, every light, every sensor, the main engines, the scanners, communications devices, everything is rendered dead. A powerful EMP explosion has reduced Enterprise to a powerless floating hulk. Data is made ineffective and is thrown from his station on the bridge. Astro stumbles back, smashes a table and lies on the floor.**

**Scene: Enterprise bridge**

Piccard: Damage report!

Crewman on Data's station: No power sir! All systems inoperative! Back-up systems cascading failure across the board!

Worf: I have no weapons control. No shield generation detected. Internal communications out. I can not raise the away team Captain!

**Scene: 10 Forward. Guynan rushes over to look at Astro and looks out the large view window to see the Oreon Marauder come out of cloak.**

**Scene: Marauder bridge.**

Commander Akinos: Fire!

**Scene: The Marauder fires a spread of three torpedoes at the Enterprise. They slam into the saucer section, explode deep inside and rupture the hull on both the top and bottom.**

**Scene: Enterprise bridge.**

Piccard: Commander Riker! Piccard to Riker report!

Crewman: We're taking heavy fire! Penetration of the outer hull! Massive internal damage of multiple decks!

**Scene: A Destroyer flies along the starboard side of Enterprise and rakes her with phaser fire. We see crews being killed, explosions and fires on decks.**

**Scene: The Freighter. Riker, Jordie La Forge and the engineering crewman are engaged in a fighting retreat through the ship as Oreon Marines give chase. Phaser fire is racing back and forth among the combatants.**

Riker: Riker to Enterprise! Riker to Captain Piccard! Damn it!

La Forge: I can't raise the ship Commander!

Riker: We're on our own, better make good use of what we got!

Crewman: Sir we haven't got much ship left to use!

**Scene: The Marauder. Doctor Aidoann finishes his device and as the ship shudders around him from the firing of its weapons, he runs to the door and beats on it.**

Aidoann: Help! Help me! There's been a bulkhead failure!

**Scene: The guard comes through the door and Aidoann shoves the device into his chest and knocks him across the room. He pulls a phaser out of the guard's hand and runs into the corridor.**

**Scene: Enterprise. Ten Forward. Cora has wretched the door open and runs in amidst the escaping patrons to Guynan as she's pulling Astro off the floor.**

Cora: Guynan? We have to get out of here and go deeper into the ship.

**Scene: Astro suddenly comes back on-line, shaking himself awake.**

Cora: Astro?

**Scene: Astro sees the Marauder firing at the Enterprise and grabs Cora by her wrist. He pulls her and Guyanan out of Ten forward just as it gets blasted to bits!**

Astro: Where's the nearest place to get outside the ship?

Cora: Are you kidding me?

Astro: I get off this ship or all of you end up dead, what's it gonna be?

Guynan: The escape pods…they don't require any power.

**Scene: Guynan, Astro and Cora run a gauntlet through the corridors.**

Cora: What can you possibly do?

Astro: Teach these creeps how to dog fight!

**Scene: They come to an escape pod and Cora activates the pod's escape panel.**

Cora: Are you sure you know what you're doing?

Astro: I'll improvise! First thing I have to do is get this ship back on its feet!

**Scene: Astro jumps into the pod.**

Astro: Now close the door and let's rock!

**Scene: Cora closes the hatch, grabs the firing handle and pulls it. The pod launches away from the Enterprise and Astro blasts the hatch off and flies out. He soars to the underside of the saucer and we see a surge charge of blue aura grow around his left hand and arm as he cocks it like a tensioned punch.**

Astro: How about a good old fashioned kick start Big E!

**Scene: Astro slams his palm into the saucer and the Enterprise surges back to life!**

**Scene: The Enterprise Bridge.**

Crewman at the helm: Captain! Power's back on line! Impulse engines responding but the mains are still crippled!

Piccard: Mister Worf? Take command of the battle bridge! We must detach the saucer section at once, defend it at all costs!

Worf: Sir! Crewman DeFarge, Senshin, Jerak, Boone, meet me on the battle bridge now!

Piccard: Damage report!

Data: Captain. Major structural damage to the saucer section reported on all decks. Main transporter room destroyed. Primary and auxillary torpedo bays destroyed. Phaser banks at 70 percent output. Shield generation down to 45 percent. Shields have no affect on the enemy weapons systems.

Piccard: Piccard to away team, Number One respond!

**Scene: The freighter. The fight goes on but the away team is now back against the wall with no where left to run too.**

Jordie: What a great idea! Split us up, disrupt the command staff and raise hell. And we fell for it!

Riker: Spare the comments and figure out a way to get us out of here Jordie!

**Scene: Astro takes on a destroyer, raking down its side with surge cannon shots and knocking some of its cannons out.**

**Scene: The Marauder**

Crewman: Commander Akinos! Scanners show a small object attacking our destroyers!

Akinos: Concentrate your fire against the Federation ship! Don't let them separate!

**Scene: We see another Oreon crewman getting tossed by Doctor Aidoann's weapon. He turns a corner to come face to face with Marna.**

Aidoann: So what will be? Please tell me you're not going to be stupid Marna?

**Scene: Enterprise battle bridge Lieutenant Worf and his crew enter the battle bridge and take their stations.**

Cora: Sir? We only have impulse! We're down to a single point phaser and the aft torpedo bay. We're going to be as slow as a hipo in a mud flat.

Worf: Yes but even a hipo is still dangerous. Our primary duty is to defend the saucer section….to the death if need be. Let us make this a stand glorious for the ages shall we?

Jerak: Firing detaching bolts, de-energizing magnetic locks, Sir the separation sequence has started!

**Scene: Following Astro as he flies above the Enterprise, we see the cruiser start to separate as he goes into a bombing dive and crashes through the body of the destroyer he's been attacking. We see him smash through it over and over again until it breaks apart and explodes!**

**Scene: Enterprise battle bridge. Worf sees the destroyer explode on the screen.**

Worf: What was that?

Cora: Just our friend out for a walk Sir. Remaining Oreon Destroyer's turning its attention on the saucer section!

Worf: Maneuvering thrusters, prepare aft torpedoes for barrage fire!

**Scene: Astro swings around in space and flies into the Destroyer, punching through the hull and sending a piece of debris past him to fill the hole he's left. He runs the corridors using Kido and karate to subdue attacking crew and jumps the leader on the ship's bridge.**

Astro: Who's your Captain! Who's ordering this attack!

Leader: You won't stop us! You nor the Federation!

**Scene: Astro pulls up his surge cannon arm.**

Astro: You want to prove that? You're turn mister, be smart or be stupid.

**Scene: The Marauder. Aidoann is being held at bay by Marna**

Marna: Put the weapon down Aidoann. Don't make me shoot.

Aidoann: Marna please, for once see reason damn it!

Marna: We finally have the most powerful weapons in the galaxy for the good of our people! You see reason! Now give me your weapon!

**Scene: Aidoann gives Marna his phaser only to knock her senseless with the weapon in his other hand.**

Aidoann: I'm sorry Marna. Be thankful I'm not leaving you here.

**Scene: Aidoann pulls Marna down the corridor.**

**End of act IX**

**ACT X**

**Scene: The battle continues between the Enterprise and the Marauder. On the Enterprise main bridge, Data re-establishes contact with the away team.**

Data: Captain! I have one way contact with the away team, however our transporter capability is non-existant. Sensors indicate and intense phaser battle on board!

Piccard: Piccard to the battle bridge, can you establish a transporter lock on the away team? Confirm!

**Scene: The computer advises the battle bridge that all transport algorithm have been disrupted, a successful transfer can not happen from their section.**

Cora: Lieutenant Worf! Request permission to try a re-write of the transmission program!

Worf: What do you have in mind crewman?

Cora: I can use the program I developed to free Astro from the meteor to retrieve Commander Riker's crew. At best we have a 70 percent chance of success!

Worf: Worf to Commander Riker! Come in! Increase and modify communication frequency. Commander Riker!

**Scene: The freighter**

Riker: Worf? You're a song to the ears right now!

Worf: Sir! We are going to attempt to retrieve you. It may not succeed but it's all we have. We are under heavy assault and may loose ourselves in the bargan.

**Scene: The engineering crewman turns to Riker.**

Crewman: Commander? If we're in a no win situation? Request to put an overload charge on my phaser and set it to these pressure tanks! If we don't make it at least we can take these people with us!

Riker: Do it on my Command!

**Scene: Astro leaves the second Destroyer as it's engine section explodes and cuts the ship in half. He flies by the camera on his way to attack the Marauder.**

**Scene: The Marauder's bridge**

Captain Akinos: Stand by to fire the multi-head torpedo, target the saucer section. Finish them off!

**Scene: Enterprise battle bridge**

Cora: Re-programming complete! Prepare to energize! Locking transporter to DNA sequencing records. Away team, give me a signal to perform a pin-point location lock!

**Scene: The Freighter**

Riker: Do it! Overload your phaser!

**Scene: The crewman turns his phaser to overload and sets it on the nearby pressure vessels.**

Riker: Riker to battle bridge….energize!

**Scene: Riker and the away team vanish. The Oreon Marines come charging onto the spot and are quickly vaporized by the exploding phaser. From the outside, the freighter explodes.**

**Scene: Battle bridge. Riker and the away team emerge on the battle bridge much to everyone's relief.**

Worf: Worf to Captain Piccard! Away team recovered safely! Turning to engage the remaining enemy vessel!

**Scene: Both parts of the Enterprise begin to engage the Marauder but they are seriously disadvantaged with weak shields against the more powerful weapons being thrown at them. Astro is flying and dodging phaser fire and debris as he closes in and crashes through the Marauder's bulkhead and into the ship's main computer room. We see a panicing Doctor Aidoann holding onto a fixture until Astro closes the hole behind him. Astro is on him in a second, snatching him by his uniform coat.**

Aidoann: Please! Don't kill me, I'm on your side!

**Scene: Something races by a view port to Astro's left.**

Astro: What was that?

Aidoann: I was trying to stop it till you stopped me! It's a multi-warhead torpedo!

**Scene: Astro pushes Aidoann out of the way and begins rapidly whisking his hands over the computer console.**

Astro: I suppose you want to send it back our way?

Aidoann: That would be a good idea!

Astro: So cliché.

**Scene: Astro finishes re-programing the attacking missile and it skims over the top of the saucer section, leaving sparks as it flies on to re-track the Marauder as its target.**

Aidoann: We have to get out of here now!

Astro: What's this "we"?

**Scene: Astro shocks Aidoann with his hand, drags him to an escape pod, throws him in and ejects him off the ship. He starts running through the ship's corridors on his way towards the bridge.**

**Scene: The multi-warhead torpedo breaks apart and now 20 warheads start streaming towards their target. Akanos is coming the other way, trying to find an escape pod when Astro blocks him off….**

Astro: You must be the idiot in charge?

Akanos: And you shall be dead!

**Scene: Akanos fires, Astro flies under his shot and pins him to the wall.**

Akanos: Let go! Let go you fool! We'll both die!

Astro: Yeah…that's about right. After all…dead men can't tell secrets can they?

**Scene: Astro and Akanos watch one of the warheads turning and twisting towards a view window. It comes crashing through and explodes. The Marauder goes up like a supernova and quickly vanishes in the void of space.**

**Scene: Enterprise battle bridge. Astro and Akinos materialize.**

Cora: It worked! I'm glad you're so mouthy.

**Scene: Akinos faints to the floor at Astro's feet.**

Astro: He couldn't handle the ride I guess.

**End of ACT X**

**FINAL ACT**

**Scene: The Enterprise sits at Star Base 28 undergoing repairs.**

Piccard: Captain's log supplemental. The Enterprise is being repaired after our near fatal battle with the Oreons. It has been determined that all traces of information regarding Astro were destroyed and did not escape the Oreon vessels to fall into dangerous hands. Thanks to the testimony of Astro and Doctor Aidoann, the Enterprise has been cleared of any responsibility for this tragedy. Commander Akinos and his surviving crew await trial for their acts of brutality. We will soon be underway once more but Astro has declined our offer to join us or return to Earth.

**Scene: Piccard, Corra, Riker, Data, Astro and Deana stand near a shuttle entry way.**

Piccard: We're sad you've decided not to come. Your skills would be very valuable.

Astro: I was still considering asking Mister Data to turn me into Atoms so I wouldn't cause any more trouble…Cora and Counselor Troy talked me out of it.

Riker: The Counselor isn't one to give up so easily.

Data: So what will you do? You said you will not return to Earth because the memories are too painful, where else will you go?

Astro: There's a research ship docked here named the Keldish. They're going on a five year mission towards the uncharted regions of space and they were looking for a set of hands. I figured I could go with them, kinda help new people I've never met. Do that "Boldly Go." Kinda thing.

**Scene: Piccard extends a hand**

Piccard: Then allow us to wish you good luck.

**Scene: Cora interrupts**

Cora: Captain? Request permission to join Astro?

Data: But Crewman Senshin, your wish to enter the academy?

Cora: Mister Data, I'm not good at sitting in class rooms and I do have a habit of flying off at the mouth from time to time, I'd probably last about a week. Anyway, Astro kind of grew on me…he's like an annoying fungus, if you don't keep track of him he'll get out of control and drive you crazy. I think I should go to keep him in line.

**Astro smirks**

Astro: Are you sure you want to go with me? I do have some bad habits. Nose picking, snoring, loud obnoxious rock music, a messy room with stacks of pizza boxes. Better think twice.

Cora: Just get in the shuttle before I stun you?

Astro: Maybe I should re-consider that atomization thing?

**Scene: Astro, Cora and Aidorann's shuttle pulls out from the docking bay and turns towards the docked Keldish.**

Cora: So what exactly is this "Rock music"?

**Scene: Astro switches on his internal computer and plays "Shine" from Collective Soul. The theme song for the new STAR TREK "EXPLORERS" series.**

**Scene: Back at the bay, Piccard stands next to Riker.**

Riker: You think we'll see him again Captain?

Piccard: I can almost bet on that Number One. And if not? I think the unknown universe ahead is going to turn into something very interesting.

**Scene: The shuttle is shown flying towards the saucer section of the Keldish as the scene fades to black.**

**STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION ENDING CREDITS**

**End of script**


End file.
